Separated Brothers
by PhoenixReborn11
Summary: Kumajirou loses Alfred, but saves Matthew. How Francis found Matthew.


It was getting dark as the little polar bear and the two small boys trekked through the forest. The bear knew these woods well. He made sure the two near identical blonde children clung tight on each side of him as the sun was setting. They were heading to a clearing nearby that was familiar and would give them all a safe place to rest, and some wild berries to eat.

The older boy heard it first. A twig snapped. He jumped, which caused the little white bear to become more alert. The bear stopped and so did both children holding tight to him. None of them spoke as the bear looked around.

The attack came from behind. The bear, later named Kumajirou, heard the bobcat move and was able to push the boys out of the way, as he took on the large cat himself.

The bobcat pounced on the bear's back, biting into his neck. At the same time, the polar bear heard one of the boys crying and footsteps running. He did not have time to think as the cat continued its attack. He swiped at the other animal with his paw while spinning in an attempt to make the cat dizzy. Eventually throwing the cat off his back, the bear went in for an attack. Both animals growling drowned out the sound of a small boy crying. They circled each other; bright black orbs looked into fierce green ones. The bear would give his life if he had to and his eyes made this clear to the cat. Suddenly the cat turned and ran.

The polar bear sighed and caught his breath as he watched the cat retreat. Once sure the animal was gone, he went to look for his charges.

He followed the sound of crying and found the younger boy hiding behind a tree, sobbing and holding his neck. Kumajirou, who the boys called bear in the native language they spoke, went to him and spoke softly reassuring the boy that all was well.

"Where is brother?"

"We'll find him shortly. Are you alright?"

"Yes. My neck hurts and you are bleeding."

"I'll be fine, and so will you. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to stop the cat."

"I'll find the leaves to help you. I remember which ones." The boy said through tears.

"Okay, but hold onto me."

The blonde boy found the leaves and pressed them to the bear's wounds on his neck. Once the bleeding had stopped, they began their search for the other child.

As night fell and they were unsuccessful in finding the other child the two lay down beside each other in the clearing to which they had been headed toward before the attack.

"Bear, I miss brother."

"I know small one. I do too. I'm sure he'll be fine. We'll find him tomorrow."

"Okay." The child said with a yawn.

The polar bear put a leg around the small boy protectively. He was worried about the other, but he couldn't let the smaller boy know. He was supposed to protect them both. He had failed.

The next day the small white bear and the blonde toddler looked again for the other boy unsuccessfully. The bear had picked up and lost the child's scent a few times, along with a new scent that worried him more.

"No brother again" The boy said as he lay down next to the bear cub.

"I'm sorry. I tried. I failed, but I promise I will always keep you safe. I will always keep you with me."

"You promise bear? Forever?"

"Yes. I promise. Forever."

"Thank you!" The boy wrapped his small arms around the bear's neck, burying his head in the white fur.

"Let's sleep. We'll look for brother again tomorrow."

The next day, as the two were looking for their third, the polar bear picked up a new scent. He lifted his head as it became stronger. The blonde child looked to the bear.

"What's wrong bear?"

"I think we should turn around."

"Why bear?"

"I smell something. I'm not sure if it's good or bad."

"Oh. Okay. Let's go the other way."

They changed routes and found a place to settle for the night. The bear lay awake for a long time near tears that he hid from the boy. He thought over and over how he had failed the other boy. He worried the boy had found the other one like him. The foreign one. The bear fell asleep with these thoughts for the third night.

It was the fourth day of searching for the other boy that the polar bear heard the bobcat again. Therefore, he was distracted when the French man appeared and saw the blond boy.

"Bonjour viennent à papa Francis!" The tall blonde said as he leaned over and held out his arms to the small boy.

The boy startled and looked up at the man. "Papa?" He replied.

"Oui! Papa!" The Frenchman smiled as he replied.

The boy looked at the man then at the bear. "Papa?" He asked the bear.

The bear eyed the man; slowing appraising him. At the boy's question he knew he needed an answer. The bear thought quickly. The man seemed friendly. If he said no, they would have to run and he decided they would not get far from the man if they did. He decided it would be easier to escape if necessary later than to try to escape now.

"Yes. It's okay." The white bear nodded to the boy then the man. He watched the boy run to the man's waiting arms.

The Frenchman looked at the bear. "Merci." He smiled at the bear while holding the boy.

"We'll see." The polar bear thought to himself.


End file.
